ninjahattorifandomcom-20200214-history
List of episodes (1981 anime)
This article provides a list of some of the episodes of the 1981 Ninja Hattori-kun anime. '''Note: '''this took place in 1999 Episodes 1. I Am A Ninja 2. Hattori saves Kenichi from his teacher 3. Let's earn some money 4. Shishimaru Arrives 5. Target to Get A Hundred Marks 6. Mum and Dad's wedding anniversary 7. Kenichi's Baseball Match 8. A villain in the vicinity 9. Shinzō Arrives 10. Hattori bothers Mr Koike 11. Handling Shinzō 12. Weird visitors 13. Horror Games 14. To Catch A Thief 15. Treating Laziness 16. The UFO 17. Ninja Fixed Body Technique 18. Work Hard Without Any Effort 19. Where's Shinzo? 20. The Worst Star 21. The garden of cocoa 22. Ninja House 23. Shishimaru Disappeared 24. Looking for a Small Autumn 25. My Hike 26. Difficult to Understand the Girl's Mind 27. The Chosen Prize 28. Fishing For Snappers in an Old Pond 29. Who is the Owner 30. Father Came Home Early 31. Good Performance Cigarette 32. Potato Frenzy 33. Sending the Forgotten Things 34. Father's Weight Loss Battle 35. Shinkansen Hide and Seek 36. Crisp Gold 37. Tit for Tat 38. Ninja Cat Manipulation Technique 39. Shishimaru Becomes Dodge Ball 40. I Just Can't Stand Babysitting 41. Challenge the Ninja Shadow Sneak Technique 42. Dogs and Cats Evenly Divided 43. The Ninja That Does Not Speak 44. Earthquake Strikes 45. Looking for Special Seeds 46. Skating Rink Big Commotion 47. Shishimaru Ate a Diamond 48. Defeat Tooth Decay 49. Ninja Bird Call Technique 50. Housekeeping 64. The Identity of the Scary Voice 65. The Egg's Parent is Kagechiyo? 66. The Body Replacement Technique Frenzy 1981 anime Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 *029: Who is the owner of the lost property? (落しぬしはだれでござるの巻) *032: Flowered by sweet potatoes (ジャガイモにはまいったでござるの巻) *044: Oh god, it's earthquake (地震でござるの巻) *046: Mighty world with skateboard (スケートボードは大騒動の巻) *048: To defeat the cavity (虫歯をやっつけるでござるの巻) *056: Where 20 points have gone (20点はどこへいったの巻) *059: Ninja technique of rabbit ears (忍法うさぎの耳の巻) *060: The talented artist Shishimaru (シシ丸は天才画家の巻) *061: This is the kodak moment (これぞシャッターチャンスの巻) *063: Where the runaway tiger has gone (逃げたトラは何処に？の巻) *064: Who is screaming in a scary voice (こわい声の正体は誰かの巻) *065: Has Kio hatched eggs (たまごの親は影千代の巻) *067: What mice like the most (ネズミの大好きな物は…の巻) *070: I love skiing (スキーは大スキーでござるの巻) *071: Spring cleaning is not easy (大掃除は大変でござるの巻) *072: Saturday afternoon is quite boring (土曜の午後は退屈でござるの巻) *077: Kio remembers his master (影千代は御主人様おもいの巻) *078: Shinzo takes up ninja technique challenge (シンゾウ金縛りの術に挑戦するの巻) *079: Invitation to mama's tea party (ママのお茶会に招待の巻) *085: Kio, father of an abandoned cat (捨て猫のパパは影千代の巻) *086: Skate like a pro (スケートが上手になりたいの巻) *087: Ninja art of messaging technique (忍法伝言の術でござるの巻) *089: Looking out for a sponsor (スポンサーを探すでござるの巻) *099: Oh, I hate winter (寒いのはキライキライの巻) *100: Ninja reversing rope technique (忍法アベコベの術でござるの巻) *103: Freeze in the cold and eat steaks (寒さこらえてステーキ食べようの巻) *108: Fight Off the Demon on Setsubun Festival (今日は節分鬼退治の巻) *110: Papa's documents flew away (パパ上の書類は飛ぶのでござるの巻) *117: A part-time job (とんだアルバイトでござるの巻) *118: Shishimaru turns into a rabbit (うさぎになった獅子丸の巻) *121: It's valentine's day (バレンタインデー事件の巻) *124: Kenichi becomes a big musician (大音楽家ケン一氏の巻) *137: Let's make a raft with empty cans (あきカンでイカダを作るの巻) *138: Ninja fast writing technique (忍法速書きの術の巻) *139: Shishimaru signs a lullaby (獅子丸子守唄の巻) *141: Hattori, the novelist (ハットリ剣豪小説に挑戦の巻) *143: What, a space exhibition (宇宙博覧会はすごいでござるの巻) *149: Jogging? Leave it to me (ジョッキングはおまかせの巻) *150: Mom becomes the novelist (ママ上は小説家の巻) *151: I hate Yumeko (夢子ちゃんなんか嫌いの巻) *152: Shishimaru becomes a star in the circus (獅子丸はサーカスのスターの巻) *153: Ninja baseball (忍者野球の巻) *156: Frog training is terrible (カエル修行はつらいでござるの巻) *157: April fool, a battle of telling lies (エイプリルフールうそつき合戦の巻) *159: When a puppy comes (ひろってきた小犬の巻) *167: Spring comes in Shishimaru's life, too (獅子丸も春でござるの巻) *168: There's something in the suprise house (ドッキリハウスにナニがあるの巻) *171: Had lot of cake (ケーキはもうたくさんの巻) *174: Shishimaru has a upset stomach (お腹をこわした獅子丸の巻) *175: Kenichi, the famous manager (ケン一氏は名監督でござるの巻) *176: A scary newspaper delivery (こわい新聞配達の巻) *180: I want to become a big man (大人になりた～いの巻) *181: Mommy's lost purse (こづかい値上げ作戦の巻) *186: Fake Hattori creates havoc (にせものは困るでござるの巻) *189: Rice planting competition (田植えに挑戦の巻) *190: A strange confession (おかしな告白の巻) *192: Shishimaru is being kidnapped (誘拐された獅子丸の巻) *193: I just hate cameras (カメラはキライキライの巻) *195: Improving the robot (ロボットに強くなろうの巻) *198: Kenichi, the man (ケン一氏は男でござるの巻) *199: Tsubame Ninja Love Sparks Technique (ツバメ忍法恋火花の巻) *200: A challenge to stop mom (ママ上足どめ作戦の巻) *206: A western stock fair (西部劇牧場の巻) *207: Papa's confidence (パパの自信タップリ日曜大工の巻) *209: An incident on father's day (父の日のできごとの巻) *210: Leave, Shishimaru (スッポン獅子丸を放せの巻) *211: The dumb old policeman (どじなおまわりさんの巻) *214: Afraid of cakes (ケーキが怖いの巻) *215: Beware of goods displayed at bazaar (バザー・出品作にご用心の巻) *217: A bad new classmate (つむじまがりの転校生の巻) *218: Doing one best thing a day (やりぬくぞ一日一善の巻) *219: Catching crayfish (忍法ザリガニつりの巻) *283: The culprit is a secret (犯人の名はヒミツにすべしの巻) *285: Very busy with ninja change yourself technique (忍法変り身大忙しの巻) *286: Kenichi starts zen medidation (座禅をはじめたケン一氏の巻) *301: Yumeko's personal invitation (夢子ちゃんの手作りご招待の巻) *307: Teacher is the best fisherman (先生はルアーの名人だの巻) *311: Shishimaru suffers from stomach trouble (お腹をこわしたシンゾウの巻) *312: Teacher's Instant Camera (先生のインスタントカメラの巻) *314: The forgotten lottery (忘れていた宝くじの巻) *315: Teach me how to sleep (眠れる方法教えるでござるの巻) *316: Yumeko poses for the painting (モデルになった夢子ちゃんの巻) *317: Shishimaru has no confidence (自信をなくした獅子丸の巻) *319: Mama's pampering (ママ上のえこひいきの巻) *320: Let's stop sir's hiccups (先生のシャックリをとめろの巻) *322: How an ad balloon comes to rescue (アドバルーンで助けてぇの巻) *325: Yumeko's sweater which ?? shrink (縮んだ夢子殿のセーターの巻) *332: The head of the statue gives away (彫刻の首が落ちたの巻) *333: Kenichi's talent is exploding (ケン一氏才能の爆発でござるの巻) *340: Sir is having trouble with his mom (先生氏の苦手はお母さんの巻) *341: The scary snowlady (雪女はこわいよォの巻) *356: Ninja technique of crow ??? (忍法カラス操りの巻) *360: Sir is in love (先生氏が恋をしたの巻) *366: Flying range of pigeons (とんだはとレースの巻) *368: Restoring sir's reputation (先生の名誉回復作戦の巻) *370: Shishimaru is a ninja dog (獅子丸は忍者犬でござるの巻) *373: The bear ??? the sky to rein (スキー場はクマ騒動の巻) *378: Recover the policemen's pistol (おまわりさんのピストルを取り返せの巻) *380: Kenichi is having a very bad stomach ?? (ケンちゃんのおなか大ピンチの巻) *384: Be aware of compliments (おせじにご用心の巻) *411: Ninja bowling war (忍法ボウリング合戦の巻) *413: A big discovery, African (大発見！アフリカグモの巻) *414: Shishimaru wants to become a bronze statue (銅像になりたい獅子丸の巻) Category:1981 anime episodes